


A knight's mishap

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Forced, Futa on Male, Gay, M/M, Rape, Yaoi, comission, cross dressing, male dom, male stripper, non con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: During a mission, Jaune draws the short straw and is forced to go undercover as a male stripper, with his girlfriend Blake encouraging him to go the "Extra" mile Jaune takes this duty with pride and ends up put into a rough spot with a LOT more than he can swallow.





	A knight's mishap

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a five-part potentially related series for Blasingfire.

 

Smut

 

"I _don't_ want to do this."  
Jaune deadpanned as a pair of searing amber eyes rolled in thier sockets.  
"Jaune you have to do this. We drew _straws."_  
Blake said putting a calming hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I didn't even draw the short straw!"  
Jaune whined petulantly as Blake grinned.  
"Yeah, but do you want to tell Yang you are making _Ruby_ go undercover as a stripper?"

  
"She drew the short straw!"  
"She's _underage."_

  
"So!? This is a mission why does that matter?"

  
"Becuase if you decide to say no and if you make Ruby go undercover and if the slightest thing happens to her Yang will put you through a wall."  
"Won't my strong huntress _girlfriend_ protect me?"  
'Against her? No."

Blake answered without a seconds hesitation as Jaune chocked.

_"Why!?"_  
"Because I want to live, now don't worry you look cute."

  
Blake said licking her lips eyeing the thin hot pink g string thong that clung to her boyfriend's naked ass as it covered up the medium bulge and his flat pink top that showed his thanks to Pyrrha well-muscled chest as Jaune grimaced.  
"But I don't want to crossdress!"  
"Why not? You like it when _I_ make you do it."

Blake _purred_ into her lover's ear causing Jaune's blush only to deepen.

  
"But that's different! You are my girlfriend! I like doing that stuff with you!"  
Jaune said as he hid his blush making Blake smile.  
"And that's why I love you."

Blake said putting a soft kiss on his lips one that he returned as the lovers shared a chase kiss outside of the thumping fang nightclub.

"Be quick, I know this is difficult but remember to call us if you are in danger, I'll come running."  
Blake said making Jaune sigh.

"Fine, I guess I can stick to the corners of the club for the most part anyway right?'  
Jaune asked seeing a small silver lining in his situation-

_"No!_ You need to be on stage! Let people see you! You are a distraction Jaune you can't hide!"  
Blake shouted making Jaune stutter as he gulped.

  
"Not even a _bit?"_

_"No!_ You need to be front and center or this whole plan can come apart!"  
"I... I guess so I just don't want people to see my..."

Jaune said looking down as Blake sighed as she saw Jaune's apparent and honestly foolish dilemma.

"Jaune how many times fo I have to tell you? Your dick size is just fine! I'm not mad about it!"

  
Blake said with a tired sigh; she knew Jaune felt inadequate in terms of cock size when he compared himself to others. A f _oolish_ notion that Blake had done her best to rid him of over the past few months that they had been together after thier first time in the RWBY room when their teams were out in the town. Or Jaune would have liked to call it their first time.

As sadly while alone Blake had gone down on Jaune making him cum in her impossibly warm mouth, her barbed tongue finishing off his cock in mere moments. Before she enveloped his cock in her smooth, creamy breasts.

Giving him six minutes of pure heave belfry he came down her throat again; unfortunately for the blonde after his second orgasm, his other half had not been willing to cooperate and went a bit _soft…_

Ever since that night six months ago Jaune had not been able to perform and he and Blake had not had a chance to continue since that time leaving the boy a virgin not even able to taste Blake's sex and giving him a bit of an inferiority complex.

"But when I look at the books you have, every guy is huge, and I'm-  
"Jaune that is porn! It's not supposed to be real!"

  
"So you _do_ admit that it's porn?"

  
Jaune asked smirking before Blakes gave him a glare that threatened to cut him in half.  
"Sorry. Shutting up now."

  
Jaune said smartly as Blake glared at her boyfriend unamused by his little outburst.

"Good. Now listen the average male is only five and a half inches, you are six you are above average! And you above average Jaune! You have a bigger dick than most men!"  
"I'm bigger than most men?"

Jaune said some confidence coming back into his eyes as Blake smiled.

"Yes you are my big strong knight, your cock is more than enough to get your kitty to pur, and if you do a good job in there, I'll give you an extra special treat when you get home."  
Blake said seductively whispering in Jaune's ear making him blush before taking her hands and stealthy accessing his scroll enabling the remote camera feature on it and tunning it into her own scrolls.

"Now get out there and make me proud!"  
Blake said giving his soft oddly plum, but a smack as Jaune sighed blushing to wild as he went into the club.

* * *

 

  
Jaune _hated_ his life.  
"Let's give it up for our new premier _girl! Goldilocks!"_

  
The announcer said as Jaune wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a hole and die.  
A possibility that was remotely impossible as he was currently on the main stage in front of dozens upon dozens of men and some women who were all whooping and cheering tossing him large amounts of Lien as he twirled around a sizeable golden poll.

  
_"Goldilocks_ do the splits!"  
_"Goldilocks_ show us that dick!"  
"You mean _clit!"_  
"Give us a look at the _ass!"_

 

Another voice yelled as Jaune wanted to curl up and die. He had no idea what he ever listened to Blake's advice! Sure she was his lover, and she was the best thing to ever happen to him since he met Pyrrha.  
But _this!?_ Dancing shaking his ass bending over in a damn tight hot pink thong in front of dozens of strangers was just too much!  
As the music thumped and the crowd cheered wads of bills coins, and a number of other items were thrown his way.  
Jaune wanted to do nothing more than to shake his ass and leave but he coudl not simply do that as twin bouncer girls one dressed in blood red and the other snow white kept him on the stage. He was to quote them the main performance he needed to be on the stage, and as much as Jaune hated to do it if he didn't keep up his act, it might lead to a mission failure.

As much as it pained him Jaune with great reluctance and much trepidation picked up the dry, old and if was incredibly unlucky crusty wads of lien stuffing them into the back of his g string making his cheeks flush as the crow roared and cheered.

_"How do strippers do this all the time?"_  
Jaune thought sighing as he continued to dance taking up the attention of the stage as he sighed the one save grace was his mask, a slim mask covered half of his face making it impossible for you to tell who he was and-  
_"Goldilocks!_ You want out?"

The girl in white asked her green asked bored as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes! I need a break!"  
"Ok! We got a couple in the VIP rooms paying for some private service. If you want we can send you up there. Its worth two _thousand_ lien for you if you are in, you interested blondie?"

The girl asked her head tilted as Jaune nodded. Anything was better than dancing on the stage, and he needed to get the hell off no matter what Blake said. He was not this distraction to anyone, not even his girlfriend.  
"Yeah!"  
Jaune said as the girl nodded.  
"Follow me."

She said as Jaune true to his act scooped up the money off the stage and left the podium much to the jeers of the crowd as the favorite act was gone.

* * *

 

 

'Ok! Listen up, you go into the room, do whatever they ask you to, and you get two thousand lien once you walk out the door ok?"

The girl now knows as Miltiades Malachite asked as Jaune nodded.  
"Ok, I can do that."  
"You better they are paying top lien for your ass, and you need to do some work or Oum help you."  
Mel warned making Jaune hu;e as she led him up a dark metal staircase in the back of the club where the thumping techno music died down to a steady dull pulse of the beat.  
The two soon stood before a large metal door with the letters VIP sprayed on it in bright red lettering.  
"Is this the place?"

Jaune asked feeling a lump in his throat. He was alone in the faraway place of the club in the isolated parts where his friends definitely could not get to him if something happened in time.  
"Ok here's the deal just don't fuck up and you get paid, simple right?"

_"Right."_  
Jaune said as Miltiades walked away before-  
"Oh wait! You'll need _this."_

  
Mel said as Jaune felt a shadow fall over his face as something large and circular was shoved over his mouth.  
_Click!_  
Jaune screamed a something large and metallic was placed in his mouth as it was forced open to form a large _O_ as Militades slipped a large O gag on his mouth.  
"There! Now you look the part of a good _slut.'_

Mil said as Jaune gagged, furious at something being shoved in his mouth.  
"Rember _Goldilocks,_ you in the far part of the club where no one who cares about you knows where you are. Get in there and do a good job and in addition to the money you will get to see a new sunrise now go!"

Mil said opening the door shoving Jaune inside where he panicked as the door slide shut.

* * *

  
Jaune was busy freaking out as he was now trapped in a room as-  
_"This_ is a surprise."

A familiar feminine voice said as Jaune turned around and gagged. There in front of him were two of the people Jaune wanted to see the least. On a bright red couch in front of a large silver table where the dean and headmaster of Beacon.

On the right Glynda Goodwitch, the beautiful MILF stared at him her low green eyes glaring into him as Jaune felt his cock twitch as her bountiful double d cup breast where barely trapped in her tight blouse.  
To her left was the old man himself Ozpin his grey eyes regarded him with equal parts amusement and confusion as they stared at one another before-

"Well? What are you waiting for?"  
Glynda asked in her normal irritated tone making Jaune flinch.  
_"I..."_

"Well? Get on your _knees."_  
Glynda said in her usual command tone as Jaune gulped not sure how they did not recognize him, his mask only coved up his face from the nose up and-  
_"Now!"_  
"Yes!"  
Jaune said gagged unable to speak correctly with the large gag in his mouth as he fell to his knees, not knowing why the dean wanted hin to knees in front of her and-  
"Finally I needed this."

Glynda said as she undid her skirt, making Jaune balk as-

Jaune froze, as instead of a dripping pussy he saw one of the largest fattest cocks he had ever seen spring out form her.  
Jaune gagged this was not a cock it was a monster over thirteen inches long and four thick. It put his dick to shame in every possible sense and was almost half the length of his arm and thicker than his wrist.

Its head had an ugly veiny purple tip that seemed to glare at him with impunity as a long line of thick white precum fell off of it. Running from the tip of the cock to the massive melon sized balls under the things already massive length.

As Jaune glared at it an impossibly thick musty smell fille his nose making him gulped as his thong better to tighten as if his cock sensed it was in the presence of a superior as-  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
The dean asked as Jaune gulped."  
"I-  
_"Suck it."_

She said in a firm tone as Jaune panicked he didn't know what to do. If he blew his cover, he would be busted, and his transcript might be brought up that could not happen. So he did the one thing he coudl slowly dangerously slowly he stuck out the tip of his tongue touching the end of her cock.

_"It's not gay if she has a dick right?!"_  
Jaune thought as his tongue nervously shot out licking the underside of her must tip making the dean give a sharp gasp as he tasted the thick meaty? Taste of her cock, that despite having a decisive meaty taste of it was not unpleasant. Jaune reasoned as he gave her shaft a few more tentative licks.

"This doesn't count as my first oral; I'm only using the tip!"  
Jaune reasoned with the aged old just the tip mindset as his mouth strained by the large O gag in it thinking it was not to bad as-  
"Oh for Oum's sake."

Glynda said her patience running out as the boy made no progress on her dick she flicked out her wand with a huff as his head glowed purple before Jaune gagged as he was forced down and made to suck her cock.

Jaune's eyes and throat bulged out as all thirteen inches of Glynda's fat veiny monster were shoved down his mouth at once. Tearing past his thin mouth and spearing straight into his virgin throat making Jaune coughed and stuttered as his mouth was painfully _stretched_ around her cock.

Glynda hissed in pleasure as the strippers tight wet throat enveloped her cock. His tight mouth swallowed her cock, as she forced her way inside, grunting in pleasure as for some reason she had chosen the male whore still had a gag reflex making him cough violently on her dick  
She allowed it as his violent coughs made his whole throat vibrate in a pleasurable way as his choking coughs massaged her cock.  
"Take it you _slut."_

Glynda said in an even tone forcing the boys head down her thick shaft as Jaune gagged. Tears filled his eyes as he was forced down on her cock, Jaune felt his pride as a male falter as he was forced down on a much larger cock that dwarfed his in all regards.

His face forced down inch by painful inc choking on the massive piece of meat in his mouth until his face made contact with an unruly mass of blonde pubic hair that reeked of musk and sweat.

Glynda groaned in pleasure her cock forced open the boy's tight throat her semblance forcing him to the tip of her cock where his mouth locked onto her the base forming a vacuum seal on her dick.

"There we go much better."

The futa dean said as she held the stripper's mouth on her cock.  
Jaune's body flailed as her cock was now lodged firmly into his throat.  
The boy was overwhelmed on two frons tone from the mass of pubis har now tangled in his nose filling it with her thick pungent scent the other the massive cock stretching his jaw painfully out as-

The wet smacking sound of lips locking filled the air as Jauen risked a glance up as Glynda was kissing Ozpin!?  
The two made out as Jaune had his head firmly impaled on her dick.  
His mouth implied fully before-  
_Slick!_

As one Glynda used her off hand to move the boy slut on her cock. Thrusting his mouth up and down her cock. Using him as an onahole as she moaned out loud.

_"Fuck!"_

The dean thought as she grunted in pleasure the boy's hot tight mouth was used like a fleshlight as she fucked him, her cunt dribbled as Oz played with her perky breasts.  
Glynda was in heaven with a tight boy mouth on her dick Ozpin playing with her nipples like the master he was like the boy's mouth was slammed up and down her cock, a familiar tingling sensation came over her as she grunted.

"Here it _cums!_ Swallow it!"

Glynda yelled as she doubled the pace of his head as Jaune panicked.  
_"Cumming !? What's coming!?"_

Jaune thought his face far too pressed to her crotch to know what she was talking about until he felt her balls twitch as he knew it was happening. Glynn's balls pulsed as her balls twitch and her cock doubled in width stretching out the boys already abused throat Glynda moaned, and Jaune screamed.

_"NO! NO! NO!"_

Jaune thought tears on his face as he begna tp push amongst the velvety couch his arms flailing against it as he desperately tried to push himself off the sofa as her balls tensed and her cock exploded.  
_"Fuck me!"_

  
Glynda thought as she filled the boy's guts with her cum. Her monster finally having enough of Jaune's tight throat throbbed and exploded like a fire hose unleashing blast after powerful blast of her thick ropey futa cum slammed into his mouth drowning out his scream of losing his oral virginity to someone other than Blake under volley after volley of relentless hot cum his cried were drowned out as she forced him up and filling up with her cum before she let out a long happy sigh as sher relaxed in her love set.

  
"Fuck _me_ that was good."  
The dean said cursing in a _non-dean_ like manner as Jaune has removed for her cock with a messy wet plop!  
The boy gagged coughing up several layers of spit and cum as he chocked.

  
As he gagged Jaune was beyond flushed. Not only had he sucked a cock, but he had also swallowed a load of cum!

Real cum was shot down his throat and itno his guts! He could fell the massive bulge in his stomach where the woman scum now rested almost liked a full meal sitting in rolling and boiling inside of him making him want to heave.

His first oral experience ever and it was with a dick not the pussy of his lover! Not even his lover's cock! Not that Blake also had a dick, but that was not the problem! The problem was Jaune just gave a blow job to his dean of all people and now-  
"Well, at least he knows how to suck."

 

Ozpin said with a slight chuckle as Jaune looked over and gulped.  
Ozpin had his green pants undone his zipper down and his dick a full foot of cock hung out for all to see, standing loud and wide it doubled Jaune's dick in size and length making Jaune fell a rush on inadequacy along with arousal as his cock began to harden in his panties.

  
The man's cock a real cock unlike his own glistened with precum and had a strong odor to it that made Jaune fell blood rush into his cheeks.  
As-  
"Well? It's not going to suck itself."  
Ozpin said smirking as Jaune gaged.  
No way! That was a guy! if he-  
_"Suck it!"_

  
The dean said forcing Jaune by his head on Ozpins cock making Jaune gag.  
Jaune felt a wave of revulsion fill his body as his head was forced down on the headmaster's cock, this was a man! A man's dick was now in Jaune's throat, much, much older man's dick had the pleasure of sampling Jaune's admittedly inexperienced tongue before his girlfriend even could!

_Slick! Slick!_  
A low groan left the elusive headmasters mouth as the male strippers wonderfully right mouth was thrust and down his cock, coating it with his saliva the boy was not so gracefully taking his length tot he back where his dick tip to the back of his soft spongy throat. Making the man sigh in pleasure as he felt the stress began to melt off of him as the boy's head was dragged up and down his cock by Glynda's not so gentle ministrations.

 

Jaune gagged as his dean forced his cock up and down the massive cock in his mouth. Glynda pulled him up and down her bosses cock with no care for his well being her rough handling gripping and shoving his head and mouth treating him lick a cock sleeve. Opsin hummed a happy smile on his face as the boy's mouth went to work.

Glynda's hand rested firmly on the back fo Jaune's head gripping his shot mop of unruly blonde hair using in a fulcrum to slam Jauen head up and down her lover's cock.  
As she forced him up and down wet slicking sound filled the air.  
_Slick! Slick!_  
Jaune saw white as his face was pulled up and down Ozpins veiny cock, the man hummin pleasure as his cock shot into the stripper's mouth it's tip pressing into the already bruised back of Jaune's that with ease and making the elder man sigh.

_"Why!? Why!? Why me?!'_

Jaune thought as more tears on his face as he sucked a man's cock, a man's! Jaune was not gay! He had nothing against those that were, but he was not! He did not want to suck another man's cock least of all his headmasters! The man was decades older than Jaune and the very idea of some old man's thick fleshy cock pounded his mouth-

_"There."_  
Ozpin said as he gritted his teeth Jaune felt a familiar pulsing in the man's balls as his dick began to twitch and Jaune panicked.

_"No way! No way in hell am I swallowing the cum from a guy!"_  
Jaune thought thrashing desperately to get away as Ozpins meaty cock began to stir and-  
_"Taste it!"_

  
Glynda snarled as she broke a passionate kiss with her lover taking Jaune dick nearly off of Ozip cock exposing the saliva covered meat of her man dick as Ozpin grunted.  
"Here it cums."  
He said as Jaube screamed his eyes pleading past his mast as Ozpins cock fired when Glynda came Jaune had the good fortune of her cock being half wat inot his gut meaning that any cun that got in his mouth was residual and minimal now?  
Glyhea held his mouth right to the tip of Ozpins cock so when it fired he got a rich taste of his cum.

Jaune _shuddered_ as Ozpins cock fired, it burst into his mouth filling up his jaw with his thick hot seed. Jaune felt a wave of revulsion as the salty, creamy, viscous mass of white-hot bubbling liquid entered his mouth. Filling his jaw, he wanted to gag too, but on instinct, he gulped swallowing the cum as tears left his eyes as he had been _defiled._ He had jsut official lost his mouth virginity to someone other than Blake and-

"Well, I guess it's time for the main event."

Glynda said in a bored tone as Jaune gasped, he was suddenly levitated purple energy filled his body as he was pulled off the floor and made to squat over her cock!?

 

Her veiny monster poking his tight virgin rosebud making the boy panicked as to his horror his six-inch cock was painfully hard and leaking cum-  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Sit on it."

Glynda deadpanned an annoyed tone in her voice as Jaune shook his head-  
_"Be that way then."_

The dean said as she used her wand activating her semblance Jaune's body glowed purple as she slammed the boys virgin ass hole down on her dick, slamming his ass all the way to the base of her cock as two things happened at once. _One_. Jaune _screamed._

Jaune felt like he had been stabbed as Glynda's massive veiny cock was shoved unceremoniously up his asshole. Jaune screamed as his ass was deflowered by her monster prick, her cock opening and stretching his once virginal ass. Pulling them par until his ass rested firmly on her lap.  
Her cock impaling Jaune all the way through and hanging his body on her prick like a flag from a pole.

_Two_. Glynda _grunted._  
_"A virgin!?'_

Glynda thought as somehow not only did she get the stripper with a gag reflex but she got a virgin ass two!? Well, that explained his gag reflex she thought grunting as she dropped the whore on her cock, the boy's impossibly tight ass clenched onto her dick like a fleshy hand, gripping and pulling her cock up. Gylnda growled as her cock sunk into the boy's ass, spearing him straight through as his ass attacked her cock.

Gripping and pulling her in like a trained whore, as his ass sucked Glynda's monster into it.

Making the futa dean groan as she felt like her cock was under threat of being turned into an Oum damned diamond!  
"Fuck you are a natural cock slut you know that?"

The dean asked the formerly virgin stripper as her cock finally reached it's precipice as it filled Jaune's ass to the grim as the mon let out a pained squeal and low feminine groan as Glynda growled.

Not wasting any time gripping the boy's hips with both hands she began to thrust into him with reckless abandonment.  
_Smack! Smack!_

Glynda thurst up into the tight stripper ass her cock slamming itno him like a pile drive making him shout. Jaune gapped and gasped the tight O ring in his mouth made it impossible for him to speak let along beg the dean to stop.  
_Smack! Smack!_

The heavy wet smacking sounds of flesh smacking flesh filled the air as GLynd grunted the tight boy's ass pussy was downright milking her cock right now, wrapping contorting and twisting around it like a trained whore. Each meat smack! Of flesh on flesh brought another _bestial_ grunt from Glynda's mouth as she grits her that, her hands mauling the poor boy's ass making him squeal like a stuck pig as she grunts and Jaune at this point into there fuck gave out short sharp very feminine yelps and squeals of pleasure as Glynda's cock finally found his prostate.

Her massive angry head pounded Jaunes' _special button_ without mercy making him bounce back onto her dick. Making low wet clapping noises to fill the air.  
_Clap! Clap!_

  
The harsh, wet _clap, clap_ of Jaune's ass _clapping_ loudly his useless dick flying freely in the air as Glaymassive cock bounced it up and down on herself filled the room along with rough masculine grunts from the dean and sharp feminine moans from Jaune as-

" _Cumming!"_  
_"NO!"_  
Jaune thought as Glyan cock tripled in width stretching Jaune's thoroughly fucked ass to the absolute breaking point Making the boy give a feminine howl as he was sure she was going to split him in half before Glynda grunts filling Jaunes ass with rope after rope hot thick first cum making Jaune's dick if you want to be nice fire off and paint her blouse white.

"He came."  
Ozpin said smirking at his irritated but satisfied wife.  
"I _should_ have brought the chastity belt."  
"You _should_ have."

  
Oz said as he watched the near fist-sized object rearranging Jaune's guts pulse as the boy gain a sizable baby bump as his wife's cock pumped _load_ after a load of gooey cum into his ass.  
Jaune cried, he lost his virginity not only in a way he never expected or ante in a way he never wanted!

Not to Blake the love of his life but the dick of the dean!?  
Jaune felt his world collapsed as he felt Glynda cock leave his well-abused ass hole with a wet _plop!_

  
Allowing a literal waterfall of hot boiling futa cum to fall out of his ass making him blush and stutter.  
_"Screw the mission! I'm going home!"_

Jaune thought moving on shaky legs as he turned around to crawl out-

"Don't' mind if I do."

Ozpin said gripping Jaunes hips aligning his rock hard cock to Jaune's well fucked and well-lubricated ass taking to time or effort and shoving his cock down Jaune at once making Jaune gaps.

_"AH!"_

A sharp feminine yelp left Jaune's face as Ozpin began pounding his ass from behind, his cock slamming and out of Jaune's well-lubricated cum filled ass like a piston crat loud meaty _smacks!_ Of flesh slamming flesh to fill the air.

_Smack! Smack!_

Ozpin wasted no time slamming into Jaune's tight welcoming ass, ignore the literal deluge of his wife's cum that dripped out of it, filling the air with messy, sloppy slapping sounds as Glynda cum was fucked out of his ass.

_Smack! Slap!_

Jane groaned his mind reeling his body shaking with equal parts pleasure and disgust as he was fucked. This was so wrong! Jaune was here to help his team and girlfriend to get raped by his teachers!

_Smack! Smack!_

Ozpin dived into Jaune's ass, his cock knowing just where to aim, his tip hitting Jaunes button like a steel piston making Jaune squeal.

  _"He's tight."_  
Ozpin thought grimacing as the boy's ass glowed blue?  
_"He has his aura unlocked? Interesting, that would explain the tightness."_  
Ozpin thought as he grimaced the boys as was healing on his cock crushing it and making him grunt as he raised a hand and dropped it slapping Jaune's ass making the boy yelp!  
_SMACK!_

Ozpin slapped Jaune’s ass in an attempt to get t it to loosen up lett his hand crash over and over on it. This seemed to only make the boy's ass tighter causing Ozpin to grimace as he finally decided to take out the big guns.  
_Whack!_

The boy shook and climaxed as Ozpin hit his ass with his _cane_ making the cock slut scream as he came his small dick firing to the floor and his ass somewhat loosening up until finally-  
_"MPPHGH!"_  
_"Much better."_

Glynda said showing her cock into the whore's mouth. Not caring in the _slightest_ of the disgusted cries of the boy as he was forced to clean off his ass juices. His tongue forced to clean her cock wiping off not only her still warm cum but the messy _disgusting_ juices of his own anal deflowering filled his mouth making Jaune gag as-

_"AH!"_

Ozpin hissed as he hauled in Jaune making the boy cry out as Ozpin fire into him as Jaunes dick fired down on the table.  
_Smack! Smack!_

After that the two kept fucking him, not giving him a moments rest Glynda's massive cock choking his throat cleaning off his own ass juices with an even tone while Ozpin hammered into his ass cumming again as Jane felt his male pride fell to near zero as an older man inseminated his ass for a second time before Glynda groaned cumming down his throat.

After that Jaune was left to drop to the field curling up n a fetal position before being levitated. Jane never saw it coming, Jaune screamed as Glynda and Ozpin shove there cocks right into his vulnerable ass.  
Making Jaune glow as he took two cocks into his ass making Jaune scream out loud, as even more wet _smack! Smacks!_

Filled the air as the twin massive cocks crushed his prostate, every time one cock hammering in it pushed the other own out, only to be pulled back out as the other cock hammer in the dick crushing the boys prostate and painfully stretching his ass as the two teachers slammed into Jaune's ass with reckless abandon, filling the air with wet meaty smacks of balls on balls as they fucked him like a whore.

Treating him like nothing but a cock sleeve for thier twin dicks all for over half an hour before both yelled as the fill him with a double anal enema making Jaunes world go white as they let him flop to the ground, before gathering their belongings and walking away. As they did Glynda paused as she noticed that for some reason the strippers scroll was on record?

No matter the dean thought as she and her husband cleaned up and left the cum covered whore to his fate dropping off a wad of lien on his cum leaking from before walking away leaving the boy moaning like a whore.

Jaune saw white as he rolled into a tight ball crying, as he did he saw the scroll on his arm blinking red?  
For some reason as-  
_DING!_  
The scroll rang as Jaune sniffled as he picked it up.  
"Hello?"

  
Jaune asked gagging as he coughed up more of Glynda's and Ozpins cum and his own ass juices-

  
_"Jaune! It's Pyrrha! We got the info! Where are you!?"_  
"I... I'm coming."  
Jaune said in a low pained voice as Pyrrha paused.

  
_"Jaune? Are you ok? You don't sound ok!"_  
Pyrrha said always able to tell if he was ok.

"I'm... I'm fine Pyr. Just a bit tired..."  
Jaune said fighting back more tears coughing up cum and ass juices-  
_"Jaune. You are not ok. Is something wrong? Did something happen!? I can call Blake-_

_"NO!_ Don't call Blake! I'm fine... I... I just need a long hot shower..."  
Jaune said before hanging up wiping away his tears. Jaune knew he could not go out like this. Cum leaking from his holes, it would be a disaster! His friends not even thinking about his girlfriend would lose there shit and probably go after Glynda and Ozpin, to not have that fact come to pass Jaune sighed as he saw his _salvation_ as he grimaced and began to grunt.

* * *

 

 

_"Yang!_ I'm worried! Did you see _Jaune?!_ He wa _s crying!"_  
Ruby said her face twisted with worry as Yang ground her teeth.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it, I don't know what happened, but someone's losing some _teeth_ for it."  
Yang said eyes glowing and-

  
"You see remarkably _calm_ Blake; your boyfriend looks like he was put through a washing machine with a few bricks tossed in it, you look remarkably content.'

Weiss said fixing her faunus teammate that she did _not_ quite trust who shrugged.  
"He said he's fine, so he's fine."

Blake said shrugging her shoulders as a smirk formed on her face.

 

"What!? Did you see him!? He looks like hell! How can you not care!?'

Yang said as Blake glared, she didn't care if she had a crush on her boyfriend, Blake was his girl and she knew what was best...  
Just like pointing Jaune in the right direction and making sure he found a certain pair of staff on a pent-up night of stress relief with a camera on record. Or the odd fact that Jaune was walking with a limp not only from the fucking but the large buttplug in his ass keeping the cum from spooling out and painting the ground white alerting thier teams to her boyfriends predicament...

"He's fine I trust him, Yang. He's my boyfriend. He says he fine so he's _fine."_

  
Blake said as Yang growled as team RWBY walked behind a panicking team JNPR that seemed to be zooming in on their leader who refused to speak just as Blake knew he would...

* * *

 

"Ozpin... you _do_ know that we fucked Jaune right?"  
Glynda asked her husband as they walked back to Beacon as he nodded.

  
"Yes. Yes, I do why?"  
"Do you think that was... well _ethical?"_  
"Glynda. I didn't let him in Beacon for his combat skills."  
"I thought he was a good leader?"  
"He is he also had a tight _ass."_

"If you wanted him as a cock sleeve why wait? Why not have him on his knees under your desk every day?'

  
"Simple. I met a student with a certain... _interes_ t in seeing Mister Arc in compromising situations."  
"A bully? Sir-

  
"Not a bully. She _loves_ mister Arc very much she just likes to see him... emasculated."

Ozpin said with an evil smirk.

He was right, ever since Blake saw Jaune apologizing for not performing their first time she got addicted. She needed to see more of his humiliated face, as he got emasculated in front of her. Now Blake would never cheat on Jaune she did definitely want to see him getting fucked by massive cocks that were much bigger than his.

Blake meant what she said by not needing a bigger cock in her _she_ was more than fine with a six-inch dick to bounce on the rest of her life. Blake had no desire to get _stretched_ and breed my a monster cock in her, she didn't need a bigger cock in her cunt but a bigger cock in _Jaune?_

_That_ was a different story as Beacon was full of well-hung men and more than one members of there team had cast intrigue glances at Jaune whenever he bent over as a few skirts and a pair of pants forming a noticeable bulge in them as Blake smirked as she had a feeling that there was going to be more cases of Jaune's tight ass and mouth getting _streatched_ and fucked stupid by cocks far larger than his for her pleasure in the future...

 

 

 

 


End file.
